creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wicca Covenant Fire of 1997
It was a cold, chilly night in the City of Angels. Like Mark Twain, it was one of those cold California nights in summer. Father Thomas Malone, 39, was on his way home with fresh roses and a special gift for his wife Ashley, to celebrate their anniversary. He had promised his wife that he was gonna take her to dinner, a movie, and to the Voda Spa. Their son Isiah was going to be placed in the care of a babysitter that he knew in the youth ministries of his church-- Brianna Foster, a very sweet, caring, kind 17-year-old girl who was at baby Isiah's christening. Everything was all set. This was gonna be the best anniversary ever. Malone called home to his wife, but all he got was their answering machine. Perhaps she was in the bathroom? Sleeping? Who knows. The Presiding Bishop left a message, saying: "Hi, honey, just to let you know, I'm on my way home. Got you some really beautiful roses, and a few other things. I also got our son a teddy bear. Meet me in the living room. I love you. Bye." phone beeps off As Father Malone sat in his navy blue 1973 Mercury Cougar XR7 convertible with the top up and feeling the warm air coming from his heaters, he had no idea the sight he would be greeted by once he got home. The man took a shortcut he knew, which always got him home quick. Once passing Hollywood Boulevard, Malone knew he was home. At first glance, his palatial home looked undisturbed. No sign of forced entry... nothing stolen. Once inside, Father Malone announced he was home, putting the gifts for his wife and son on their kitchen table. One thing he noticed: lingering in the air was the sweet smell of incense that have long been burned. But Ashley never used incense, she always used aromatherapy candles and Febreeze Set & Refresh. Malone was starting to get suspicious. But his suspicion was quickly replaced by anxiety. He quickly rushed upstairs to his bedroom where he and his wife slept, and saw the most shockingly tragic sight. Laying on the bed was Ashley, with her arms wrapped around baby Isiah. They were both... lifeless. But they looked really peaceful. Father Malone's eyes began welling up with tears at the sight of his two greatest loves... dead. Before he placed a blanket over both of them, Malone kissed his wife on the forehead, and his baby boy. Saying to himself very tearfully: "...Goodbye, my sweet son... caresses Ashley's forehead Goodbye... my love..." crying Through the tears he so violently cried, Father Malone noticed a faint smell coming from a floor vent in his bedroom. It smelled very smokey... He quickly wiped away his tears, and headed down to the basement. There, was his outdoor barbecue grill, with very old, cold pieces of ashen charcoal. Someone had been here, their intention was killing with carbon monoxide poisoning. Right at the foot of the grill was an envelope that was marked: "PADRE." He opened the envelope, and what he read just made his blood boiled. Written in a purple marker was: THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAVE NOT REJECTED ME AND BECOME MY LOVER. - Philona Father Malone remembered that name... Philona Padin. The High Priestess of the Wicca Covenant. He had told her millions of times that he was married and was not interested in pursuing a relationship with her. The thought of his church co-existing with Philona's covenant was a load of horseshit, too. Every guy rejected her because she was so slutty and went through men like chocolate mints on hotel pillows, and oddly enough, she even gave birth to a baby girl-- Nokomis, without any clue of who the father was. Even so, the father called Philona a bitch and dumped her. Is this what it has come to? Breaking into Malone's home, killing his wife and infant son all because she says she will not be ignored? Malone also achieved infamy with Philona by stealing her girlfriend out from under her nose, befriending her, and then leading her to Christ. Getting random instant messages and emails from the unstable Priestess such as "I just wanted to remind you of how much I hate you," and "Even though I hate you, there is a part of me that still loves you." Part? Like, pussy? She despised Father Malone, but wanted to fuck his brains out?! And that would've restored Philona's lost confidence and make her someone AGAIN? Before he left his house to retaliate against Philona and her covenant, he dialed 911 to report the homicide and break-in. After what seemed like an eternity of answering random questions from police and paramedics, Ashley and baby Isiah were placed in the ambulance. Seeing his wife and son in body bags just broke the poor preacher's heart. Inside of the covenant, Lady Philona was performing sort of a cleansing and purification rite on a new member. No one ever got the idea or understood why the new member, always female, would be caressed by the priestess while crushed flower powder was sprinkled everywhere. If you remember the episode of Pacific Blue that involved two sisters: one a Wicca priestess, the other, a satanist, you will see in the beginning of the episode, this so-called "purification" rite. Malone went in the covenant through a back door, and headed into the men's room. There, a hooded male druid had just got through using the toilet and washing his hands. The pastor didn't waste any time knocking the young man out and stealing his hooded robe. Identity theft if you will. He silently walked into the sanctuary, blending in with his surroundings... waiting to make his move. When worshipers and would-be worshipers concluded service, they all left. Leaving behind Lady Philona and some of her chief members. Father Malone noticed a bottle of red wine seated on a table with golden pound cake. He went over and downed the wine. Lady Philona, thinking it was her normal druid said: "Gee, Eric, were you really that thirsty?" Malone replied in a calm, but spooky voice: "This cup is the new covenant in my blood; do this, whenever you drink it, in remembrance of me. 1 Corinthians, Chapter 11, Verse 25..." "Wait, who are you? How did you get in here?" "Remember me... PHILONA?" Malone drew his hood back, revealing himself to Philona and her Covenant staff. "So, you decided to come crawling back to me and wanting to become my lover, huh?" Philona asked, smugly. "Not exactly. Let's just say, you better give your heart to Almighty God because I'm gonna take your slutty ass to hell!" he screamed, clubbing Philona across the head with a silver chalice, knocking her out. Malone subdued the other women through supernatural means, and when it was all said and done, he tied up Philona and her staff to different chairs... "Wh-- wha...? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Philona demanded. "You killing my wife and son... because I rejected you... wasn't funny." Malone replied, now drunk from the wine. "I thought it was pretty fucking hilarious." one of the other female staff said. Malone slapped her hard across the face, knocking the taste out of her mouth. "SHUT. YOUR. FUCKING. MOUTH." he said. "Look, I'm sorry I killed them. But you kept rejecting me, you wouldn't answer my phone calls, emails, texts, NOTHING! I WAS NOT GONNA STAND BY WHILE YOU IGNORED ME!" Philona yelled. "Being a horny little unstable bitch who can't handle rejection didn't give you no right to do what you did. out pictures of his wife and son See this? This is a picture of my wife... We were gonna grow old together. See how sweet, beautiful, and tranquil she looked? Well, you took that away from her in a heart beat. This little man is my son... Isiah. He would've had a chance at life, but you prevented that from happening. 4-months-old. 4 FUCKING MONTHS OLD! LIFE FOR A CHILD SHOULDN'T END AT 4 MONTHS, PHILONA!" "I know, and like I said, we do not harm anyone who wronged us, let alone kill them... but I guess I had to do what I had to do just to get your attention." Philona said very coldly. Malone took the wine bottle he had drunk and broke it across Philona's face. "Only thing you ever did was glamorize child killing, you heartless little bitch..." The preacher pulled from his robe pocket a hammer and seven silver spikes. "Calling me cold-hearted didn't exactly smooth things over, I was just upset and hurt that you prefered my girlfriend to me." "I ceased contact with her, thank you. You think that by being a part of this stupid little earth-worshiping, cake eating, wine-drinking excuse for a church? You thought that was gonna restore your confidence and be accepted by others?! Poor little Philona, whining and bitching because her life is pathetic and she likes to sleep around. You think you suffered? Why don't I show you some real suffering?" Father Malone took the first of the silver spikes, hammered them through Philona's hand, hearing her agonizing scream, and mock screaming with her, then hammering the other spike in. "THAT'S RIGHT! ARE YOU FEELING WHAT JESUS SUFFERED?! DO YOU FEEL THE HOLY SPIRIT UPON YOU?! CAN I GET AN AMEN?!" "Hey, you can't do that to her!" one of the other women protested. Malone followed suit and hammered spikes into her hands. "Looks like I just did..." Father Malone replied sinisterly, hearing the woman scream in pain, tears streaming down her eyes. If you're wondering, the second woman's name is Appolina. Lady Philona's best friend and fellow druid. She was originally Lutheran, but got enticed by Philona's covenant and converted to paganism, thinking it would make her feel more accepted and loved by everyone. In her disturbed little teen girl mind, it did, but in reality, she was coming apart at the seams and was afraid to tell Philona because she might've been kicked out of her covenant. Finally, the third girl, Jennifer Lynn, coming from a family who didn't give two shits about her and was criticized heavily about her short stature. Standing in at 4' 11", Jennifer was really upset with the world, and always wanted reassurance as far as her looks were concerned. Her mental deterioration and turning into a major ball-busting harpie bitch on wheels began when she forwarded a graduation picture of herself to many people, asking if she was ugly, but the shit hit the fan when she made one guy online say that she was ugly. Jennifer was more concerned with her looks and height more than anything else, instead of just being the person her parents wanted her to be. She had, overtime, become vain, clingy, miserable, and heartless. "Please..." Jennifer said, groaning from the pain inflicted upon her, "we won't tell anyone... please let us go... we promise we won't tell anyone!" "Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer... tsk tsk tsk... I'm afraid if I let you go, you're not gonna do a damn thing," Father Malone said, he was walking around the three young women who were bound to the chairs, with spikes in their hands, "However, there is one option... you can make this easy on yourself. You and your scummy little girlfriends here can go to the police, confess that you vandalized the grave site of my first love, and Philona murdering my wife and son, and spend the rest of your life rotting away on Death Row... Or, I can let you sit here and bleed to death... and let you die in your own personal hell. 'Cause I'll tell you one thing right now, Jenny, you, Philona, and Apollyon--" "It's APPOLINA!" "I know what I meant. You three better give your hearts to the Lord... because I'm gonna take you to hell." Jennifer spoke up and called the pastor's bluff. "Go ahead... KILL ME! I'M SICK OF THIS LIFE ANYWAY! ...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU FUCKING COWARD?! KILL ME!" "I call your bluff. Are you saying this because you really and truly wanna die, or are you doing this because you want me to let you and your little friends go?" "What's killing us going to prove anything, Tommy? If you do, we'll be reunited with the spirits of the earth, and we will come back!" "I highly doubt that..." Father Malone replied. "Give my regards to St. Peter." Father Malone went out to Eric's car, got a gasoline tin he kept in case he ran out of gas, poured gasoline everywhere, including a trail that lead out the door. Malone chained and padlocked the entrance doors shut so no one could escape. He knew in his heart that revenge was against the will of God, but if it involved someone killing your family, justice had to be served. He took from his pocket a book of matches, struck one, and threw it right into the puddle of gasoline right outside the door. A big WHOOSH sound erupted as the fire was ignited. Malone had finally gotten vengeance on Philona for taking the lives of his wife and infant son. He avenged their deaths. Inside the bathroom as Eric was coming to, he bright orange illuminating the hallway, he knew the place was on fire. He was the lucky one, however, he broke through the window of the restroom and got out alive while Philona and her disciples burned... A few weeks later, Ashley and baby Isiah were laid to rest at Eden Memorial Park Cemetery in the San Fernando Valley. As of 2014, Eric has checked himself into an insane asylum and is presently staying there... Category:Crime Category:Demon/Devil Category:Death Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness Category:Places Category:MrAngryDog